I Fake a Smile So he Won't See
by CraziiLovah
Summary: Lilly is in love with her best friend Nick Jonas. song-fic to Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar.


_a/n: this is my first song-fic, please be nice, btw this is a Jonas fic. Song: Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Pairings: NickxLilly. NickxMiley. The song is in bold._

Lilly's POV 

Everytime Nick looks at me, I have to fake a smile. Nick Jonas my best friend who I am completely in love with. Yes me, Lilly Truscott, is in love with my best friend Nick Jonas.

**Nick looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,**

**That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,**

Oh there he come's now. "Hey Lilly, I need your help," he said, aww he's so cute... "There's this girl in my class who I want to ask to the homecoming dance, will you give me some advice?"

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,**

**And she's got ev'rything that I have to live without...**

I wonder who it is this time. I swear he changes girlfriends so often I can't keep track and who does he come to? Me. "Why would I want to help you?" I said trying to sound like I was joking but acctually I was dead serious. "Because you love me! So please?" he said jokingly(sp?). Oh

Nick, you don't know how right you are. "Fine," I said. "yey!" he cheered doing the happy dance. I laughed. I was so funny.

**Nick talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,**

**But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,**

"Lilly. I think I acctually I might be in love with her," he said dead-serious. I froze, he used the word _love_. He never EVER said that he loved a girl before. I wonder if he knows every night before I sleep he is the only thing I can think about.

**He says he's so in love, he's fin'lly got it right,**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night...**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,**

**He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...**

_the next day..._

I was hanging at the lockers when I saw_ her_. Miley Stewart or should I say Hannah Montana, the biggest slut in the school _(a/n: Don't take this personally Miley fans but I need someone to be the mean character). _She was my best friend before the told the world that she was Hannah

Montana. Just as she walked by me Nick came through the door. He passed me while mouthing 'thank you'. I wonder if he could tell I couldn't breathe. He looked perfect. I wish I could be as flawless as him. Maybe then he'd see that we were ment to be.

**Nick walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly,**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be,**

As he passed me I realized who he was headed towards, Miley. Out of all the people in this world he had to choose to love Miley. I swear if she breaks his heart, I'll break her face.

**She better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause...**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,**

**He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...**

_the night of the homecoming dance..._

I walked through the doors of the school but froze as I opened the door to the gym. There they were, Miley and Nick. Kissing passionatly in the center of the dance floor. I felt the tears run down my face so I ran to my car.

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,**

_at Lilly's house..._

I looked at a picture of us from when we were 10, we were so happy. I was my 10th birthday party and Nick and I took a picture of ourselves covered in birthday cake. I took the picture and thew it in the garbage as I rested my head on my pillow.

**I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight...**

I thought to myself again and again. Why did I have to fall for Nick Jonas? Why?

**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do...**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,**

**And he's all that I need to fall into..**

_the next day at school..._

Nick approached me, I faked I smile. "Hey, I didn't see you last night. Where were you?" he asked me. Uh-oh come on Lilly, lie, lie, lie! "I wasn't feeling well," I lied. Good Lilly. "Oh, are you ok now?" he asked. Aww... he's concerned about me! So cute! "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Ok then,

I have to see Miley before class. Bye" he said before walking away. Sigh, I guess I'll never be more then friends with Nick.

**Nick looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see... **


End file.
